degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gruvias/A Trip Gone Wrong: The Start
This is a fic that I decided to do. A//N: Showdown is Nick and Rex is Nick2. Kickchair is Tori and Got2B is ToriB. (A bus stops somewhere as a group of people hop off. The first is RJ) RJ: '''Ahhhh we're finally here. '''Matt: '''I - - This has to be a joke there's no Star Wars shops around. '''ToriB: '''I'm upset. '''Sarah: ''(Startling everyone) NICK! GET THE FUCK OFF THE BUS PLEASE! '''Nick: '''Yeah yeah calm down I'm already here. '''Sarah: '''You took long. What were you under the bus or something? '''Gegi: '''And I think that's everyone. '''Yazzy: '''Add in Kieran's body pillows of his waifus. '''Kieran: '''I can't help it Yazzy! I love them all. '''Lizzy: '(Startling Christina) ''What the fuck?! We're in the middle of nowhere! '''Tori: '''Lizzy turn around. Everyone I advice you to do the same! '''Ash: '(Pouting) ''Well damn Tori. '''Red: '''Holy shit! '''Catie: '''I smell some Catarah adventures here. '''Sarah: '''RIGHT?! '''Elle: '(Putting her arms around Annie and Dani) ''Fancy place for fancy people amirite? '''Annie and Dani: '''Not at all. '''Rob: '''I dunno guys this place looks pretty sketchy. '''Jo: '''And abandonned .......... Ok let's go people. '''Alex: '''YAY! ''(Everyone goes in. Rob eventually gives in) Xavier: 'WOW! I could live here forever. '''Christina: '''Not me! ''(Everyone looks towards her) 'Christina: '''I mean it's nice and all but Rob said it was kinda scary seeming. '''Yazzy: '''If this is like a horror movie I'm not going. Beside rule #1 is don't go off alone cause you'll die. ''(Christina gasps and clings onto Dani) '''Nick: '''You're a weird one. '''Yazzy: '''Eh...... '''Nick2: '''Yes tvs are sketchy. '''Rob: '''It's a mansion. Of course there'll be tvs. '''Scottie: '''Hello everyone. '''Brandon: '''Oh hello. '''Cam: '''SCOTTIE BAE! ''(Scottie is caught off guard as Cam hugs him then Yazzy grabs him away) '' '''Yazzy: '''YES! YOU'RE FINALLY FUCKING HERE! '''Scottie: '''Yazzy, great to see you here too. '''Kieran: '''When the alter ego becomes you. '''Lizzy: '''Right? '''Ash: '''HUSH UP! That's my other OTP involving Yazzy. '''Kieran: '''Ohhhhhh. I ship it then. '''Yazzy: ''(Looking around at everyone) Ok what are we all waiting for Christmas? '''Jo: '''Not for another something months let's settle in. '''Troy: '''Listen everyone. If it's not a horror movie type we should all just settle down and remain calm. '''Lizzy: '''Calm? I'm excited! '''CC: '''Yeesh! I never expected such a fireball on this trip. ''(Ash, Yazzy and Kieran laugh) Red: 'I get it! '''Annie: '''I never expected to find such a fancy and big house near the woods. How are we doing rooming arrangements? '''Kaylin: '''I'm with Trail! '''Hunter/Gage: '''I'm with him! '''Rob: '''Ok, for now everyone's going to sleep in 2 rooms. '''Ash: '''Like girls with girls and guys with guys?! '''Yazzy: '''Madness much?! '''Alex: '''I don't mind that. '''Rob: '''It's temporary. Then you get to bunk in the other rooms. ''(In one room it's shown Nick, Nick2, RJ, Gage, Hunter, Rob, Cam, Xavier, Ari, Troy, Red, Damian, Scottie, Derek, Matt, Brandon and Kieran) '' '''Matt: '''I'm taking the top bunk. '''Kieran: '''I call the bottom. '''Cam/Scottie: '''Mine! '''RJ: '''Wow these beds are comfy. '''Troy: '''Betting you all the girls aren't getting along now over bed arrangements. '''Red: '''Please......... now Sarah vs Lizzy would be interesting now who'd win? '''Nick/Brandon: '''Huh?! '''Cam: '''Yeah, I'd rather not. '''Kieran: '''They both scare me. '''Scottie: '''Kieran nearly almost all the girls here scare you. ''(In the other room with Catie, Alex, Sarah, Lizzy, Jo, Annie, Dani, Christina, Tori, ToriB, Yazzy, Ash, Gegi, Alaura, CC, Christina, Kaylin and Elle) 'Kaylin: '''Pshh they think we're gonna argue over beds. This isn't that trashy jersey shore. '''Sarah: '''What are you doing? '''Christina: '''Texting Daniel my final goodbye. '''Gegi: '''Will you relax?! Besides we're all in the same rooms incase something bad happens. '''Yazzy: '''What Gegi said. And I was kidding. Pardon the way I get excited over things like horror movies, anime, ships, and boys. '''Ash: '''BOYS?! Oh wait there's boys here silly me. '''Alaura: '''Well that escalated quickly. '''Elle: '''Oh you girls are so cute. '''Dani: '''Good night everyone! '''Girls: '''Good noght! '''Alex: '''Don't worry Christina, it's only our first night. We'll survive. ''(Christina smiles like crazy as they all settle in) '''Or will they? Category:Blog posts